A Simple Letter
by djlee6
Summary: Sarah gets a new penpal from South Park, Colorado and learns something from him that impacts her life


random idea

enjoy~!

oooooooooooo

"Do you really think it'll come, Sarah?!"

"No," Normally Sarah would be a little more cheerful around Jimmy, but she was getting sick and tired of having this conversation with him. Everyday for the last three weeks Jimmy had been asking if she had yet to recieve a letter from her new penpal. Since her last one stopped sending her letters (something about being tired of trying to read Sarah's handwriting), her teacher had decided to find her a new one. So Sarah was given a random address to write to and Jimmy had been bugging her ever since.

Following her home after school since Ed was going over to Eddy's for something stupid, Jimmy began to change the subject to something he knew Sarah would lighten up more talking about: fixing her hair, baking some cookies, dressing up all nice and pretending they were members of their own rich club again...

Sarah just let him babble on until she saw a letter on the kitchen table. Curious, she looked it over seeing as it's color was a calm yellow rather than the boring white ones her parents got. She immediately lit up when she saw the return address read South Park, Colorado.

"Jimmy! It came!" She nearly squealed.

"Really?! Oh, happy day!" Jimmy jumped up and down with her in excitement.

"Let's go show the others!"

oo

As usual, the others were gathered outside, enjoying the nice weather. Naz was talking to Kevin, Rolf was walking Wilbur, and the Eds were trying to build some stand to sell off some other useless thing that nobody cared about.

"You guys! You guys!" Sarah yelled, running over with Jimmy following her. "I got a letter from my new penpal!"

"Really?" Nazz perked up. "What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it yet," Sarah explained. "I wanted to share it,"

"Oh, I love letters!" Edd gushed, moving closer to hear-ignoring Eddy's yelling that he needed the help of his brainiac. "Such a wonderful way to exchange ideas and give a little reminder that someone somewhere is thinking of you!"

Rolf even came over, peering over Kevin's shoulder. "Well, go on then! Rolf would like to hear!"

"Okay, okay!" Sarah opened it up excitedly, taking a seat on the ground, the others following in suit, listening intently. Even Ed and Eddy came over to hear, using it as a good oppritunity to finally be a part of the group.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah began:

_Dear Sarah, _

_From the absence of the name above the address, I'm guessing that you had no idea who would get this. Lucky me, huh? _

_My name is Ike Brovlovski and as you already know, I live in South Park, Colorado. It's a small town a drive away from Denver up in the mountains. It snows here all year, save for one week in July, around the 4th. You'd probably like it here, since you like sliding on ice puddles so much. 'Cept here we have Stark's Pond, where everyone iceskates. _

_Peach Creek sounds pretty cool. Are there really only 12 people in your school? That's insane! There's so many people here I end up forgetting people's names! So many groups, too...I hate cliques!_

_Your parents sound pretty okay, too. The standard of normal (which is good, right? Because your older brother sounds anything but). _

_As for me, it's a little hard to describe on paper. My birth parents I actually don't know anything about. When I was a year old, I was adopted by a Jewish family; the Brovlovski's. So I eventually gained not only a mom and dad but an older brother who was in the 3rd grade at the time. Unfortunately, they passed away a couple years ago in a car accident. So it's just me and my brother Kyle._

_I know to a lot of people, having their brother in charge of them sounds aweful, but Kyle and I actually work together really well. I asked him once why he thought we got along and he said that it was either because I was really mature or because he still had a lot of growing up to do. _

_I don't think that's right, considering that he graduated early and now I'm in highschool, even though I'm still twelve. It's so weird being with his friends everyday knowing that he's out working. _

_I think his friends like having me around though. I think I'm sort of their tie to my brother now that they don't get to see him as much. Not only because he's working, but because he's finally dating.(I will take this moment to say how awesome my brother's boyfriend is! I never knew French people could be so cool! I saw Christophe once climb up alongside our house and up onto the roof in like a minute flat and when he was done up there, he just jumped down! Two stories! He took it like it was nothing! So awesome!) _

_Well, seems I'm running out of paper, but since I don't know if you'll write again, I wanna take a minute to talk about something that bugged me about your letter. _

_You spent forever talking about how stupid your brother is and it's just a little much. Okay, I'll admitt that he doesn't exactly sound normal, but I've had plenty of times where I nearly gave up on Kyle, too. But you know what? He never once gave up on me. _

_Kyle's the one who always took time every night before bed to look over my homework, no matter how busy he was. He always offered advice on anything I had troubles with. He never laughed at me when something embarrassing happened. He's driven me to the hospital countless times when I've been sick or hurt myself, to the point where he took a first aid class so he had enough experience to help me the next time I sprain my wrist or something (not to mention whenever his friend Stan had an asthma attack). And when our parents died, he stayed with me everyday, making me feel better. Some moments are embarrassing to look back on, and sometimes I was angry with him...but by the end of it, I'd thank him for being there and he'd just smile before changing the subject to make us both less uncomfortable. _

_I know that right now your brother might be useless, but give him a chance. I did, and now I'm proud to say that Kyle's my hero. _

_And since I'm out of paper, I'll end on that note. _

_Until next time! _

_Sincerly, _

_Ike Brovlovski_

The air became quiet as the words sank in, no longer full of excited yet hushed whispers. Instead, there was now a coolness to the mood. Not quite saddened, but...understanding.

Sarah's eyes were glued to the words on the paper, not sure whether to laugh or cry. Jimmy tried to hold back the tears welling in his eyes (ever the emotional one). Kevin and Rolf simply nodded in some guy-show of respect. Nazz and Edd smiled at how sweet they thought it was, Edd thinking to himself how proud he was to hear about how smart and mature Sarah's new penpal was. Ed stared at the ground, looking as though he was seperated from his body, obviously as overwhelmed by the letter as his baby sister had been. Eddy, slightly jealous that he didn't have that kind of relationship with his older brother.

It was Johny that finally broke the silence. "Well, you better get to writing him back then!" He said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

His voice broke through the haze, making everyone either nod in agreement or ignore it entirely, going back to doing their own thing as though they never even listened to her.

Sarah ignored them and nodded to herself, quickly heading back to her house, running up to her room and taking a seat at her desk. Pulling out a pen and paper, she quickly got to work.

_Dear Ike, _

_I think you're right. Ed's never given up on me, either._

ooooooooooooo

sappy...

plz review~


End file.
